


You're My Lucky One

by smileformemylovely



Series: Strong [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, Louis is adorable and cuddly, M/M, Prologue, Zayn thinks they're soulmates, Zouis focused, flangst, they share cigarettes, zayn centric, zayns a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileformemylovely/pseuds/smileformemylovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis share one last cigerette. Zayn gives Louis his sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the one shot prologue to my one shot Stay (Make Me Strong). I recommend you read that first.

"Hey give me that, that's my lucky." Louis grabs at Zayn's hand, smiling. It's late, and they're curled up on a balcony having a smoke. Zayn holds the cig above Louis' head, teasing him with a small smile. 

"You know how I feel about luckies, Zayn." He pouts a little and Zayn laughs, kisses his cheek. "Fine, you big baby." He tucks the cigarette behind Louis' ear and Louis shakes his head at him, grabbing the small white cancer stick and putting it back in the case, bottom side up. He tugs out another one, places it between Zayn's full lips, pulls out his lighter and lights the cigarette for his lover. Zayn takes a drag and blows smoke away from the small male tucked in front of him, Louis wearing Liam's boxers and Harry's sweater. "You're so odd," Zayn muses. "You bitch about luckies, but white lighters are okay?" 

Louis quirks his lips at Zayn, settles into his side. Zayn takes a drag and hands it over to Louis, who sucks in with ease. Zayn wraps his arm around Louis. "I'm not a left handed musician, I think I'll be okay. Besides they're so sexy." He passes the cig to Zayn, their fingers lingering a bit. Louis grins up at Zayn. "Didn't you tell Liam you were quitting love?" Zayn asks before he takes a long drag, attempts to blow smoke rings. "I said I'd try. One shared with you wont hurt every once in while will it?" Zayn laughs, and looks at Louis through lidded eyes. "I guess not." They pass the cigarette back and forth for a while in silence, Louis staring out at the lights sparkling in the city, Zayn studying Louis' profile, until they reach the butt. Zayn flicks it off the balcony, wraps his arms around Louis. This is the last cigarette they'll share, although Louis doesn't know it yet. Zayn tries not to think about it, tries to think about just holding Louis one last time. 

"Come on, let's go bed," Louis says. "Im getting chilly." Zayn stands up and hugs Louis tightly. "I love you, babe." 

Louis hugs him back. "Please don't get emotional on me, Zayn. It's just a short break. It'll be good for you, clear your head. Then you'll be back and I'll wear those panties for you on stage." 

"Hmm yeah? Guess I better hurry back then, love," Zayn breathes into Louis' hair. "I'll still miss you." 

"I love you, and I'll miss you too, zaynie bear. Wanna sing kumbaya and make flower crowns or can we go to bed?" Louis looks up at him, smirking. "We'll need Hazza for the flowers crowns, so I vote bed, cause he's a bitch to wake up," Louis chuckles. Zayn rolls his eyes. "You're such a twerp." Louis quirks his eyebrows. "Thanks, babe. Now let's go, I'm about to fall asleep on you." 

Zayn follows Louis into the bedroom, curls behind him as Louis presses against Liam's back. He stretches one of his arms as wide as he can, puts his hand on Harry's hip where he lays spooning Niall. He wraps the other around Louis, pulls him onto his chest, tucks himself around the small male. "Good night, babe." 

"Good night, Zayn." 

Zayn doesn't sleep though, just watches Louis as he does, eyes drifting to the other boys occasionally. God, he'll miss them so much. But he needs to this, not just for him. So they'll be happy. He looks down to where Louis has a small fist against Liam's back, ring on his finger, gems glinting off the moonlight. He closes his eyes, buries his face in Louis' hair, memorizes his smell. He'd miss Louis the most. He wonders if he's allowed to have favorites, or if, like a parent with children, he shouldn't chose a preferred lover. But Louis, with his cuddliness, his heart breaking grin, his body that fits just right with Zayn, easily is. They're one soul in two bodies, Zayn truly believes, the definition of soulmates, more so then his other lovers. He loves them, would do just about anything for him, cares so greatly for them all, but Louis would hold a special place in his heart, his soul, his innermost being. It won't matter tomorrow though. He should've told them sooner but the idea of Louis, of any of them, angry at him a moment longer then needed makes his hands tremble, his stomach knot, his heart drop. He held them all a touch longer, a touch stronger, a touch more desperate then normal during the hug tonight at the concert. He's not looking forward to tomorrow. He presses his lip against Louis' cheek. "I love you so much. So much. I'm so sorry," he breathes onto his skin. He returns to studying Louis' profile, peaceful in sleep, to taking in the curves of Liam's back, of Niall's face, of Harry's arm. When dawn peeks over the cityscape, he moves slowly, reaches towards the dresser where Louis keeps his smokes, pulls out his lucky, flips another over in its place. He then creeps over to where he and Louis share a wardrobe, tucks the cigarette into his green hoodie pocket. Zayn spots the black hoodie that he's worn for five years. It's his favorite, especially wrapped around Louis. He grabs it, pulls open the drawer where Louis keeps the stuff he's stolen from the boys, his worst kept secret, and puts it on top. He creeps back to bed, notices Liam has turned around and snuggled against Louis. He slips back in bed, kisses Louis' neck, curls his hand around Liam's. 

And waits until he has to tell them he's leaving for good.


End file.
